miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 July 2018
01:23:08 -!- Kevinalv has joined Special:Chat 01:23:39 -!- Kevinalv has left Special:Chat 01:42:03 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:13:37 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 04:59:12 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:01:33 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:01:40 Hi san 05:01:51 How are you 05:01:59 l am good 05:02:04 and you 05:02:05 hi Jally 05:02:09 I am fine 05:02:13 how are you 05:02:26 I am fine too 05:02:59 I found something in the secret door 05:03:02 oh how is My 05:03:12 I mean M. 05:03:29 oh what is it 05:03:33 Open your message wall I sent you the story 05:03:36 tell me 05:03:44 HE is good 05:03:56 ok 05:04:03 I found this 05:04:08 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/f6/6f/45f66f5d0e41ca36b584382aafc021d1.png 05:04:52 And I Found a lot of games 05:04:59 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 05:05:33 He painted me in the middle of the night 05:07:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:07:34 san why you going 05:08:08 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:08:50 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:08:59 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 05:08:59 san 05:09:05 I found this 05:09:05 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/f6/6f/45f66f5d0e41ca36b584382aafc021d1.png 05:09:05 And I Found a lot of games 05:09:05 He painted me in the middle of the night 05:09:05 san why you going 05:09:12 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:09:13 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:09:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:09:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:09:52 san 05:09:55 san 05:09:58 ? 05:10:08 where are you 05:10:21 oh I am back 05:10:29 read it 05:10:53 oh my gosh he is an Artist too 05:11:08 Jally 05:11:12 ? 05:11:17 where are you 05:11:35 l am here 05:11:42 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:11:53 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:11:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:12:05 yeah it is awesome 05:12:33 Jally are you related to M. 05:12:44 The games were like my favorite games 05:13:14 We have been friends for 10 years 05:13:25 me and M. 05:14:08 M. is alive have he told you what happened to him that every body thinked that he died in the hospital 05:14:16 I think it is related to me 05:15:03 He is alive because he lives in my house 05:15:13 M. is alive 05:15:22 Jally tell me what happened that day on that hospital to him 05:15:29 please 05:15:36 if you know 05:16:00 This is nine years ago 05:16:10 yeah I know 05:16:18 tell me please 05:16:24 And I was too young 05:16:52 didn't you ask him 05:16:58 I was 5 years old 05:17:06 no 05:17:06 I was 6 05:17:40 And on the same day 05:18:00 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:18:00 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:18:18 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:18:20 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:18:28 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:18:46 ok 05:18:53 oh then 05:19:43 I stayed at home and I thought about why my mother and father went and left me 05:20:18 I was feeling sad 05:20:31 oh then 05:20:57 I asked the maid why my mother and dad went 05:21:27 then 05:21:41 continue 05:21:43 She told me because someone was taking care of you and now that person is in the hospital 05:22:10 oh it e was M. 05:22:23 then then 05:22:30 Then I thought there was someone who was not my mother and my father was taking care of me 05:22:59 An hour later, my mother and father returned 05:23:11 I think you are totally realeted to him 05:23:16 then then 05:23:25 I went to my room and did not talk to them 05:23:46 oh then 05:24:01 no he is realeted to me 05:24:27 oh ok 05:24:39 My mother came to my room 05:25:16 She asked me why I was sad 05:25:24 then 05:25:55 I told her Do there was someone else taking care of me 05:26:31 then 05:26:38 She smiled at me and said yes but you will know who he is soon 05:26:52 The story ended 05:26:57 oh 05:27:50 I told Josh about the story and said this is so nice my love 05:28:26 You will tell me after asking him that what happened to him 9 years ago at the hospital ok if you can 05:28:38 oh how is Josh 05:28:40 He was about to tell everyone the story 05:28:59 ok 05:29:06 he is good 05:29:09 and 05:29:16 and 05:29:21 romantic 05:29:28 and 05:29:31 funny 05:29:44 oh���� 05:29:55 san 05:29:59 yes 05:30:17 can I ask you a question 05:30:24 of course 05:30:35 ask me 05:30:44 Do you still love Ano 05:31:16 I don't know 05:31:39 She is now just a friend 05:31:55 I am not kidding 05:32:02 I'm sorry but I feel you do not care about her in these days 05:32:34 How I can because she is not here 05:32:50 san Believe me she loves you so much 05:33:09 I have to forgot her and I have to be just a friend 05:33:39 She can't describe her feelings because she is shy 05:33:45 I know 05:33:56 but it is good for each other 05:34:06 If hi 05:34:08 error 05:34:15 oh sorry 05:34:25 printing mistake 05:34:39 san 05:34:57 if her father noticed this she will punished 05:35:01 Do you like another girl 05:35:08 and I think it will happen soon 05:35:11 no 05:35:21 I don't like 05:35:52 I have to forgot everything and 05:36:02 san do you love het or not 05:36:17 Love her like a friend 05:37:12 But you loved her like a lover 05:37:19 And I know she have to forgot me too 05:37:26 yes I have 05:37:41 But 05:37:41 but she love you 05:38:01 IDK 05:38:06 she loves you so much 05:38:19 san Believe me 05:38:32 I believe you 05:38:40 And I know 05:38:42 When I talk to her 05:38:59 14 the or 15 the July 05:39:11 next Sunday or Saturday 05:39:23 She used to say you were gorgeous and she loved you and said you were a hero for her 05:39:53 Something is happened to me that I am doing this 05:40:11 And I can't explain 05:40:22 very bad happened 05:40:34 You do not know what will happen to her if you leave her 05:40:54 I know 05:41:03 but I have to do this 05:41:22 And somthing is going to bad happened to her 05:41:22 When I left her because of my father she continued to cry 05:41:59 I know she is of kind heart 05:42:10 yes 05:42:14 and didn't want to left you 05:42:36 me ? 05:42:44 left me 05:42:54 SHE DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU 05:43:07 I know 05:43:16 Anyway sorry but I have to do this 05:43:32 But my friendship with her returned 05:43:45 something is happened for this I am doing this 05:44:06 I know I am talking about she and me 05:44:09 Tell me what happened 05:44:26 ...... 05:44:33 ok 05:44:34 Tell me 05:44:57 I told to my parents that I love her 05:45:03 2 days ago 05:45:17 ok.. 05:45:23 then 05:45:25 They ask me who is it 05:45:36 I told them who is Anoara 05:45:43 ..... 05:45:56 And then they said it can't be 05:46:07 then 05:46:09 I can not love her 05:46:16 they said 05:46:30 then 05:46:37 I asked why 05:46:47 ....... 05:46:47 they did not tell me 05:47:14 I want something from you 05:47:47 They said the reason is not your lover it is somebody else 05:48:03 san 05:48:06 I want something from you 05:48:23 yes 05:48:27 Can you ask your father to come here? I want to talk to him 05:48:32 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:49:15 no I am not in home 05:49:21 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:49:45 I don't think he will 05:49:50 I mean to come to this site 05:50:03 I get it 05:50:18 I am going to home to ask him 05:50:27 wait ok 05:50:35 Please do this if you love Ano 05:50:48 ok 05:50:50 but 05:50:52 san 05:50:55 wait 05:51:22 Do not tell him I'm Ano's girlfriend 05:51:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:51:42 ok 05:51:42 but 05:51:42 san 05:51:42 wait 05:51:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:51:58 ok 05:52:02 ok 05:52:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:52:11 he refused to talk to you 05:52:22 why 05:52:29 He is saying that he will tell me the reason 05:52:37 then I will tell you 05:52:54 Tell him I want to talk to him on a special subject 05:53:07 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:53:31 I do not want to talk about why 05:53:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:53:43 Tell him I want to talk to him on a special subject 05:53:52 he refused 05:54:00 ok he told me 05:54:04 please 05:54:24 What I can do he is still refusing 05:54:44 wait 05:54:58 he will 05:54:58 Tell him the subject is important 05:55:05 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:55:21 ok Jall talk to him he is agree 05:55:29 ok 05:55:36 Hi sir 05:55:48 hello 05:55:50 my name is Jall 05:56:10 I'm friend San 05:56:15 oh are you my son's friend 05:56:18 oh 05:56:46 I know that your son loves Anoara 05:56:57 yes 05:57:08 You reject this 05:57:22 for some reason 05:57:46 I don't want my San to be sad by loving her 05:57:49 But do you know what will happen to your son if she refuses to love Anoara 05:58:04 no 05:58:16 he is sad I know 05:58:35 but he never refuses me 05:58:37 Your son will become sad and you do not like to see your son sad 05:59:03 I know but I am doing this for my Sonew 05:59:07 Song 05:59:28 what is happening only printing mistake 05:59:46 In many cases the sons love truthfully 06:00:02 I know but I am doing this for my son 06:00:21 sir 06:00:28 I don't care he loves her or not 06:00:43 I love Anoara as my daughter 06:01:00 but I am doing this for both of them 06:01:17 I'm sorry to interfere but can you give me a reason why you refuse to san 06:01:29 Ok 06:01:44 I have no reason to do this 06:01:53 My son loves her 06:02:05 I am so glad he loves her 06:02:41 Anoara is a wonderful girl and very nice and I know this because she is my girlfriend 06:03:09 but Her father will never agree my son to love her and Never agree to Anoara to love him 06:03:56 She is under her father control and Her father will not agree this 06:04:43 sir Did you ask her father? 06:04:47 So don't want my son to be sad so before he ask them that he loves her I refuse him 06:05:02 No 06:05:13 but I know her father very well 06:05:28 we had been good friends 06:05:33 How to know that he will refuse may accept the relationship 06:06:26 Sometimes people change their decision 06:06:32 Because her father want Anoara to love a guy of his choice 06:06:50 Even if someone is stubborn 06:07:24 I know that this is happening in India 06:07:28 He will refuse my son because our friendship was ended for some reason 06:07:48 And this is the reason 06:08:28 That is why now is the reason for rejection because of your friendship with her father 06:08:40 Ok it was nice to meet you and thank you for being my son's friend 06:08:49 ok have a nice day 06:08:55 good bye 06:09:12 thank you sir and nice to meet you 06:09:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:09:15 good bye 06:09:34 have a nice day 06:09:44 I am San 06:09:48 Jally 06:09:51 Hi san 06:10:00 He refused right 06:10:11 I knew it 06:10:13 I knew the reason for the rejection 06:10:32 what is the reason 06:10:58 Your father was a friend of her father but their friendship ended 06:11:05 .... 06:11:19 we are now just a friend 06:11:29 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 06:11:48 I have to forgot about love with Anoara 06:13:45 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 06:14:20 -!- ForPigs has joined Special:Chat 06:14:29 hoi 06:23:39 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:24:04 san 06:24:07 san 06:25:37 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 06:25:55 heya! 06:26:13 : ^ ) 06:26:20 Hi Feistyyy 06:26:29 hoi jally!! 06:26:35 hi 06:26:42 how are you 06:27:02 i'm really tired aha, what 'bout you? 06:27:13 its 2AM where i live :P 06:27:20 Feistyyy 06:27:27 l am so sad 06:27:31 what why 06:27:35 what ahppened 06:27:44 I want to cry 06:27:51 noo bb dont cry 06:28:04 ladybug wouldnt want you to cry! 06:28:23 San's father wants to make his son leave Anoara 06:29:31 San and Ano end a love relationship 06:29:37 o h 06:29:44 wait what 06:29:48 this so sad 06:29:50 okay hold on 06:29:57 san and ano are dating? 06:30:09 wait nvm i get it 06:30:15 ...... 06:30:19 gosh dang that sucks 06:30:22 ~_~ 06:30:38 why though 06:31:06 it doesnt make sense :L 06:31:15 okay i need time to think 06:31:20 ill be afk for a while 06:31:34 San's father was a friend of Ano's father but something happened and the friendship ended 06:32:11 but 06:32:20 have a great idea that will make he father approve of your relationship with Anoara 06:32:43 have a great idea that will make he father approve of he relationship with Anoara 06:32:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:32:57 I have a great idea 06:34:34 spill the beans 06:34:53 wait wait 06:34:56 what if 06:35:06 anoara and san have a huge PARTY 06:35:14 and like evryone's havin fun youknow 06:35:34 and then the parent are like WOAH THEY SHOULD GET MARRIED OR SOMETHING 06:35:36 and boom 06:35:47 happy couple ;) 06:36:44 Feistyyy 06:36:51 I have a great idea 06:37:01 that will make he father approve of he relationship with Anoara 06:37:11 spill the beaz 06:37:15 *beanz 06:37:23 tell me watcha gon' dp 06:37:25 asdfdsxcf 06:37:30 sorry im bad at speeling 06:37:33 sEe 06:37:37 okay brb hold on 06:37:43 I will go to India tomorrow and I will do something wonderful 06:37:44 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 06:37:57 lool k. 06:38:07 ? 06:38:16 what will you do in india/ 06:38:18 ? 06:38:36 it's not like a fairy tale or something youknow that right? 06:38:39 you will know 06:38:41 ok brb 06:38:46 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 06:38:49 back 06:39:09 I will do something wonderful that will make he father approve of he relationship with Anoara 06:39:28 please.tell.me.what.you.will.do. 06:39:40 you will know tomorrow 06:40:02 gosh dang it i cant wait that long! 06:40:14 There is someone who will help me in this 06:40:39 you can wait 06:40:51 *groans in spanish* 06:40:54 k fineeee 06:41:13 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 06:41:16 OmG i need to finish watching riverdale, 06:41:17 Hi 06:41:20 oh yo 06:41:29 Jally and Feistyyy 06:41:33 i think i know you?? 06:41:38 wait nvm i dont looll 06:41:46 i just see you 'round lots 06:41:49 Jall what will you do in india 06:41:57 sorry im canadian i dont make any sense dont i 06:41:59 you will know soso 06:42:11 I can't wait 06:42:16 jally why cant you tell me TODAY 06:42:18 like NOW 06:42:21 like NOW NOW 06:42:24 you can wait 06:42:31 yes NOW NOW 06:42:36 no no 06:42:38 girl are you fr 06:42:44 There is someone who will help me in this 06:42:49 wh0 06:42:54 Do you mean M. 06:42:56 tell us child 06:43:07 yes he who will help me 06:43:12 OMG 06:43:15 k 06:43:19 thats coool 06:43:20 Hahaha 06:43:30 Jall 06:43:33 yes 06:43:54 Feistyyy she know who is M. or not 06:43:57 not 06:44:00 wait wot 06:44:01 oh ok 06:44:11 lololol im missing out on so much rip 06:44:25 who is M.? 06:44:31 I will tell you, but do not tell anyone 06:44:36 kk. 06:44:45 M. he is Mj 06:44:47 like fr i will forget honestly 06:44:51 lol who 06:45:02 do you know who is MJ 06:45:03 rip im really nosey 06:45:13 as in michael jackson? 06:45:20 Yes 06:45:33 he is Alife 06:45:38 yes 06:45:43 k. 06:45:47 thats great 06:45:52 i thought he died 06:45:53 but 06:45:55 like 06:45:56 okay 06:46:22 hOld oN brb 06:46:41 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 06:46:42 MJ HE IS Alive 06:46:50 are yall okay 06:47:01 And now he is in my house 06:47:15 oh motherflipper 06:47:30 He has been taking care of me since 2008 06:47:36 yes 06:47:38 are you high, like trippin' or what 06:47:48 he DIED 06:47:55 no 06:47:56 bloody hell jally 06:48:04 yoiks 06:48:05 MJ HE IS Alive 06:48:11 now he is in my house 06:48:15 ya okay screw this im out 06:48:19 bye feclia 06:48:29 have fun with the strange man in your house 06:48:34 dont get killed.. :/ 06:48:44 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 06:48:48 im back i missed you 06:48:52 he is Mj 06:48:57 wait 06:49:04 soso are you in this or what 06:49:14 like whats going on lool. 06:49:15 do not tell anyone 06:49:18 ok 06:49:27 i dont understand this at all 06:49:36 ok 06:49:46 lool how is michael jackson taking care of you when he's DEAD 06:49:49 like how 06:49:53 boi explain 06:49:54 no 06:50:04 since 2008 06:50:04 he is Alive 06:50:13 yes but now 06:50:14 i need proof boi 06:50:27 he is my home 06:50:35 i need a picture 06:50:36 in 06:50:48 i dont believe you,sorry 06:50:51 what no 06:51:03 you're trolling with me. 06:51:07 You do not trust me 06:51:10 or like lying idek. 06:51:11 sure 06:51:14 but like 06:51:20 he is dead 06:51:29 sorry the break the truth 06:51:33 but like 06:51:35 ya 06:51:36 I am wrong because I told you 06:51:46 ? 06:52:09 bye l am angry 06:52:09 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 06:52:27 Jall wait 06:52:35 plz 06:52:39 san 06:52:42 san 06:52:55 yes 06:52:59 hi guys 06:53:14 wait what 06:53:17 Jall she going because she angry 06:53:21 no no im sorry 06:53:21 Looks like Feistyyy didn't believe it 06:53:24 ack 06:53:30 sorry jally 06:53:36 :( 06:53:38 Jally 06:53:47 I am here 06:53:49 i have a question lol. 06:53:50 I told you Mj he is Alive 06:53:56 are you guys high or something 06:53:58 you Invite me 06:53:59 Hi san 06:54:06 who is san 06:54:10 Hi 06:54:15 o 06:54:24 I am San 06:54:26 yes san 06:54:36 : p 06:54:50 : p 06:54:54 im shook. 06:55:02 Jall plz dont angry 06:55:03 i don't understand this 06:55:05 feistyyy touch forget me 06:55:07 ....... 06:55:10 wait wtf 06:55:15 sorry swearing ack 06:55:21 pretend i never said that 06:55:22 Jally 06:55:25 but WHAT 06:55:30 yes san 06:55:34 feistyyy TOUCH forget ME?? 06:55:45 the hell is going on 06:55:46 You ask me to come here 06:55:49 so 06:55:52 im just 06:55:54 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 06:55:55 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 06:55:55 k. 06:55:59 ok 06:56:01 yes 06:56:06 I am very sad 06:56:12 why 06:56:15 why are we saying yes and why are you saying mmj is ALIVE 06:56:18 you know 06:56:25 Jally why 06:56:53 I have a great idea that will make your father approve of your relationship with Anoara 06:56:54 Because MJ is alive 06:57:11 she not believe 06:57:25 Feistyyy MJ is Alive 06:57:33 Feistyyy is a bay 06:57:33 yes MJ is Alive 06:57:37 boy 06:57:48 Feistyyy is a Boy 06:57:49 im a what now 06:57:59 and now he is in Jally home 06:58:07 :p Feistyyy 06:58:11 san 06:58:15 yes 06:58:19 I have a great idea that will make your father approve of your relationship with Anoara 06:58:19 soso, are you like fr right now 06:58:30 im quaking 06:58:34 ...... 06:58:42 l am angry 06:58:45 now 06:58:45 does Soso knew it what happened to me 06:58:49 im like the only normal person here (no offense, love yall) 06:58:51 XD 06:58:59 XD 06:59:00 I know san 06:59:15 :') 06:59:22 STOP IT NOW 06:59:26 ok 06:59:30 :( 06:59:43 (crying) 06:59:56 guys I have to forgot 07:00:03 I am wrong because I told Feistyyy 07:00:10 san 07:00:21 I have no choice without this Jally 07:00:21 I have a great idea that will make your father approve of your relationship with Anoara 07:00:25 san 07:00:29 yes 07:00:44 I have a great idea 07:00:52 not my father he is agree you have to make her father 07:00:55 tell me 07:01:06 san plz 07:01:31 Listen to me 07:01:39 ok tell me but my father is agree 07:01:42 ok..Jall tell 07:02:00 we have to make Anos father 07:02:05 ok tell me 07:02:10 I will do something wonderful that will make he father approve of he relationship with Anoara 07:02:28 I will go to India tomorrow and I will do something wonderful 07:02:38 no don't come 07:02:45 it is ok 07:02:54 Jally here me 07:03:04 don't need to come you please 07:03:09 There Mj will help me in this 07:03:17 no its ok 07:03:27 no no 07:03:30 I will tell her father first 07:03:32 ok 07:03:36 dont worry 07:03:43 No its okay 07:03:52 You don't have to come 07:03:58 san Listen to me 07:04:06 first give me chance ok 07:04:18 To tell her father 07:04:25 My father is agree 07:04:34 Do not worry I'll go there and stay for ten days 07:04:40 dont worry 07:05:03 san Listen to me 07:05:10 listen to me Jally please 07:05:15 give me a chance 07:05:17 dont tell her father 07:05:22 to tell her father 07:05:22 plz 07:05:27 please 07:05:33 dont tell her father 07:05:36 san Listen to me 07:05:37 Don't need to come 07:05:41 please 07:05:43 san 07:05:44 Please 07:05:51 Listen plz 07:06:06 san Listen to her 07:06:11 I am requesting you give me a chance I am going today to ask 07:06:14 please 07:06:21 please 07:06:23 no no 07:06:31 it is my design 07:06:38 Hear the idea 07:06:50 ok 07:06:54 but 07:07:02 don't need to come 07:07:24 Remember that your father was a friend of her father 07:07:36 san I need to come 07:07:37 first give me chance ok then I will tell you what happened 07:07:44 Hear the idea 07:07:47 I know I have a plan too 07:07:56 to make them friends 07:08:14 don't need you to come from far away 07:08:16 it's ok 07:08:26 I know you want to help me 07:08:29 I will talk to her father about the reason for ending the friendship 07:08:32 :) 07:08:37 Please Jall 07:08:41 san Listen to me 07:08:53 Please Listen 07:09:05 ufffffff why you are not listen to me 07:09:15 first give me a chance 07:09:36 She said her father was a person talking about all his secrets quickly 07:09:45 why you are not listen to me 07:09:49 it is my problem please 07:10:12 I know but I have to talk my self 07:10:19 I think that someone is the reason for ending friendship 07:10:20 because I love Anoara 07:10:39 give me 3 days ok 07:10:43 dont worryذ 07:10:48 Please Jall 07:10:56 I need to come 07:11:00 don't need to come 07:11:04 no 3 days 07:11:08 I need 07:11:11 I have to do this my self 07:11:15 please 07:11:17 please 07:11:19 please 07:11:20 please 07:11:28 please please let me 07:11:33 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 07:11:34 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:11:34 please 07:11:36 Because I will be filming in India 07:11:49 I know her and mine father better 07:12:00 please 07:12:00 please 07:12:00 please 07:12:14 san Listen to me 07:12:14 Please Listen 07:12:39 you can film don't enter fair now 07:12:52 I have to do this myself 07:12:55 please 07:13:00 I love her 07:13:06 I'll go for an Ano 07:13:11 so this is my 07:13:26 she is not here she is in hostel 07:13:40 What is your plan 07:13:51 if you want to meet then you have to come on Friday or Saturday 07:13:56 My plan is 07:14:06 I KNOW 07:14:27 What is your plan 07:14:38 Yes What is your plan 07:14:41 Tell 07:14:49 Anos father knew me as a friend of her ok . I am planning to go to hEthan house 07:15:04 then invite them for a dinner 07:15:10 my father is agree 07:15:19 ok.. 07:15:24 then 07:15:31 in a restaurant 07:15:45 my father wants to be his friend again 07:15:49 l have to go 07:15:52 bye 07:15:55 bye 07:16:10 and you are right because someone else was behind it 07:16:20 then 07:16:25 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 07:16:42 he was other friend of my father 07:16:52 He is coming too 07:16:59 then 07:17:05 then they will talk 07:17:14 then 07:17:32 and my father have a plan to be friends 07:17:42 he didnot tell me 07:17:55 he told it is surprise 07:17:58 Is it possible to participate with you in the plan? 07:18:12 and Do you know Anos and my mother are friends 07:18:23 and Anos mother is agree 07:18:33 yes I know 07:18:35 san 07:18:39 yes 07:18:41 Is it possible to participate with you in the plan 07:19:00 you mean you want to come right 07:19:05 yes 07:19:07 but it is nor 07:19:24 it is not possible because it is after 2 hour 07:19:45 Anos mother is talking to my mother 07:19:56 Do you know where I am now? 07:20:03 no 07:20:26 I am now in the city of Ano 07:20:36 what Kolkata 07:20:50 yes 07:20:52 What do you think of the surprise 07:21:00 I am shocked 07:21:07 wait I have to ask 07:21:14 Michael and Lisa are with me now 07:21:32 ok Ask 07:21:33 ummmmmmmm....... my mother is telling that 07:21:44 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:21:44 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 07:21:46 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:21:46 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 07:21:47 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:21:59 hahaha 07:22:03 What do you think of the surprise 07:22:07 Michael and Lisa are with me now 07:22:20 My mother is telling that You are very good friend 07:22:41 say to your mother 07:23:00 I thank you my aunt 07:23:08 What do you think of the surprise 07:23:18 MJ and Lisa are with me now 07:23:29 but she is telling that nobody can join us because they are very good friends and they have lot of personal things to talk 07:23:43 She is thanking you too 07:23:50 :p 07:23:50 Now I'm talking to you in the street 07:23:57 I can't join too 07:24:25 MJ he is so happy now 07:24:25 I have to stay in my home 07:24:38 and Lisa so happy too 07:24:42 but 07:24:47 san tell me 07:24:48 and where is the party I don't know 07:24:53 What do you think of the surprise 07:25:11 It is awesome 07:25:23 ask your mother where is the party I don't know 07:25:44 SO YOU WILL BE IN KOLKATA FOR 10 DAYS 07:25:55 yes 07:26:06 SHE IS TELLING IT FEW MILES AWAY FROM HERE 07:26:16 me and Michael and Lisa 07:26:27 WILL BE IN KOLKATA FOR 10 DAYS 07:26:35 yay 07:26:42 yes 07:26:43 wait They are coming 07:26:59 what Anos father is happy 07:27:01 no 07:27:10 just me 07:27:39 no I mean Anos family is coming 07:27:57 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:27:58 yes 07:28:14 and Anos father is surprised 07:28:28 Wait They are hugging 07:28:32 My mother and father are not in India 07:28:35 what!!!??? 07:28:50 just me Michael and Lisa 07:28:57 they are hugging my father and her father 07:29:16 no I mean Anos family and my family 07:29:17 WHAT hugging 07:29:22 yeas 07:29:27 What 07:29:30 OMG 07:29:44 Anos father saying how are you my old friend 07:30:00 OMG 07:30:12 !!!!!! 07:30:51 co0l 07:31:30 San what happened now 07:31:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:32:26 he is saying our friend ship was ended for this person I knew it today by a letter from company 07:32:48 OMG 07:32:57 Now they are talking about me and Anoara 07:33:11 THEN 07:34:01 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:34:08 what happened now 07:34:10 ohhhhh 07:34:19 what 07:34:50 He is saying that San is very good boy my daughter always talk about him 07:35:00 then 07:35:07 My father is now amazed 07:35:18 then 07:35:39 My father is saying that oh my son likes your daughter 07:35:48 then 07:36:02 they are stearing to me 07:36:07 I am blushing 07:36:13 then 07:36:14 .......!!! 07:36:20 what 07:36:27 what happened 07:37:24 SAN what happened 07:37:31 He is telling that friend of your son study and became something and if my daughter became that she wants and agree to me then ok 07:37:49 then 07:38:05 But they are now too young to be in a relationship 07:38:16 Does that mean he agreed to the relationship 07:38:17 get them time for it 07:38:28 yes he is agree 07:38:36 oh yeah 07:38:39 oh yeah 07:38:40 YAYOH 07:38:49 I have to study now harder 07:38:51 LA LA LA LA 07:39:11 oh yatyyyyyyyyyy 07:39:12 oh yeah 07:39:12 oh yeah 07:39:15 LA LA LA LA 07:39:18 :) 07:39:23 :D 07:39:32 but wait 07:40:06 Thank you Jally I think for your talking to my father makes my father agree 07:40:11 so thank you 07:40:19 Do Ano know that this 07:40:25 veryyyy much 07:40:41 How she will she is in hostel 07:40:48 I told you I have a special way to talk to your father 07:41:17 np san 07:41:31 oh what is it 07:41:54 I in India for Ano 07:42:09 So you want to meet her 07:42:23 ok no problem 07:42:35 I will tell her father 07:42:45 I spoke to him with great respect and played the role of the sad girl 07:43:00 yes I want to meet her 07:43:01 oh 07:43:05 ok 07:43:28 Your father believed me quickly 07:43:31 I will tell you after asking his father ok 07:43:36 Hahaha 07:43:41 hahaha 07:43:47 ok 07:44:03 san I told you I have a special way to talk to your father hahaha 07:44:22 So it's mean She will meet you all 07:44:32 talk to my father 07:44:34 ok 07:44:41 I am going to ask 07:44:42 no just me 07:44:55 she will meet me 07:45:33 Hahaha Michael and Lisa are dancing now 07:45:42 He is saying you sorry because he is busy he can't 07:45:56 Ok I am going to ask Her father 07:46:02 wait 07:46:21 yes 07:46:27 l mean I want to meet ano 07:46:33 oh 07:46:37 not her father 07:46:42 Ok 07:46:47 ok 07:46:52 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 07:46:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:47:15 he is saying that ok 07:47:19 np 07:47:35 I want to meet ano 07:47:37 now 07:47:39 But first they have to call Ano 07:47:41 plz 07:47:52 she is not here 07:48:20 You can help is saying 07:48:33 Faster because you will burn than free 07:48:52 I mean You can Meet her tomorrow 07:49:05 where are you now 07:49:09 he is saying this 07:49:14 ok 07:49:27 I am now in Murshidabad 07:49:39 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 07:49:49 You can meet her tomorrow 07:50:03 can you meet her tomorrow 07:50:03 san 07:50:06 yes 07:50:10 I feel I'm losing consciousness 07:50:18 why 07:50:31 are you feeling dizzy 07:50:52 hey Jally 07:51:07 Jally 07:51:10 The weather is hot 07:51:22 Are you feeling dizzy 07:51:31 Hi san 07:51:37 hi 07:51:40 Lisa 07:51:44 yes 07:51:59 Where is your sister 07:52:06 yes she feeling dizzy 07:52:19 Ohhhhh 07:52:34 she went to buy water with Michael 07:52:42 The weather is so hot 07:52:45 here 07:52:59 Where are you now in street 07:53:06 yes 07:53:28 You should not be under Sun 07:53:39 Go to in a hotel 07:53:44 We are wait a car come 07:53:51 oh 07:54:16 don't worry she fine now 07:54:24 but she feeling dizzy 07:54:24 Oh ok 07:54:54 Of you want I can send you a hotel link 07:55:17 yes I want hotel link 07:55:47 tell me hotel link 07:56:12 ok 07:56:27 tell me hotel link 07:57:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:57:41 san 07:57:46 tell me hotel link 07:57:49 plz 07:58:45 ok but net connection is disturbing 07:58:52 you have to wait 07:58:54 ok 08:00:50 this The LaLiT Great Eastern Kolkata 08:00:50 08:00:50 https://goo.gl/maps/mGKFix6nzhH2 08:01:03 ok I have to go 08:01:18 ok I have another too 08:01:24 I talk to you after two hours 08:01:30 if you want I send it too 08:01:38 ok 08:01:43 bye 08:01:46 bye 08:02:34 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 08:02:49 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 10:04:33 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 10:05:34 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 10:38:39 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:04:52 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:51:56 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:52:03 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 13:05:49 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 15:58:06 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 15:58:18 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 15:58:25 Hi 15:58:58 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 15:58:58 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 16:03:19 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 16:03:42 hi 16:09:38 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 16:11:40 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 16:13:53 brbb 17:05:57 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:07:09 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:08:34 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:11:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:11:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:11:37 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:11:38 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:11:46 hi 17:11:53 guys 17:13:54 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:13:58 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:14:28 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:14:44 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:15:14 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:16:13 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:16:42 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:17:03 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:17:33 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:18:03 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:18:33 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:20:53 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:21:40 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:22:05 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:22:34 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:23:07 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:23:37 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:23:42 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:24:12 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:24:14 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:24:44 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:24:46 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:25:16 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:25:25 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:26:35 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 17:28:06 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:28:30 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:28:36 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:28:40 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:31:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:39:09 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:39:09 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:41:06 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:41:14 hi sAn 17:42:19 hi Feistyyy 17:42:47 o/ 17:43:57 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:44:34 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 18:30:11 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:31:11 hi lol 18:31:22 im watching a movie right now :) 19:27:44 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:28:37 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 19:31:09 hoi 20:06:41 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 20:06:53 hi 20:07:29 welp nobody is on rn- 20:09:30 -!- Chaexrose has joined Special:Chat 20:36:19 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 20:39:42 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 21:19:07 hi feisty 21:39:35 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 21:40:06 -!- HypedHypnos has left Special:Chat 21:40:21 hi- 21:52:00 -!- Chaexrose has left Special:Chat 22:08:04 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:15:46 sorry i was afk rip 22:17:53 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 22:27:00 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 22:37:35 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 2018 07 09